far_landsfandomcom-20200215-history
Fairies UNOFFICIAL
Faries are a passive, regularly hidden species, due to their size and lack of strength in the Far Lands ''universe. They are native to Trepheon and originated from the The Ashen Woods, next to the volcano in the East, but they were imported to the Western Castletown for slavery and upkeeping in large quantities. It can be noted, that they can posses a large amount of mancy knowledge. They were well known before and during the time of dormia's reign, but after the fall most people forgot about their existence for a long, long time. ''Anatomy Fairies are usually in the skintone of human, or pale-elfish skin colour along with either human, or elf ears, due to that being where they come from. They are thin and linear creatures, yet can use a small rapier type weapon twice their size with combat maneuverability of a regular human soldier. Their wings are delicate, but they slowly heal and fix themselves over time. This can take a few days, or weeks, depending on severity. They are however, very fond of Aeromancey, due to the helpfulness it posses' to them. They are also spotted regularly with Electromancy, using it to light up their log homes. Psychology Fairies are well spoken, and humble creatures. They don't regularly go out of their way to fight, but some may if they are guards or provoked. The reason they do this, is because of the wait for wings to be repaired. And also the pain, but they rarely get his anywhere else. They are regularly found in high treetops, or inside trees because they are almost always introverted around other species. They deal better with humans or elves, due to the close relations they posses. The vast majority do not like to venture out, or go to towns. But there are some anomalies upon them. They are found regularly in The Ashen Woods, or the Western Forest. History Fairies existed all the way back to the Dormia era, an especially old race. Despite being introverted in the current day, Fairies were actually quite social creatures from the era of Dormia , up until the 300 PD era. Almost every race knew about them, and didn't mind them. This was the time of which fairies didn't know about weapons. Orcs were the first to show them weapons, and quickly adapted to this. This however, led to fights between other races and occasionally their own race. Quickly, the ban of unregistered civilian weaponry was put in place, and those who wished to own one had to be put under trial and trusted among the Fairies. Guards, were situated with weapons for defences. Mancy was the second thing introduced to them, this time, by elfs. The elfs would travel across, using mancy to help get around. This was noticed by the fairies, and they quickly became intruiged. They learnt about specific mancies and picked the ones most useful or suited for them. Due to fairies being magical creatures, they posses the highest chance of surviving vitae, and also being introduced to vitae by the supposed spirits.. This explains the huge amount of mancers in the fairy habitats. Carnomancy at the start of the races time, was very high. This was because fairies getting injured was common and they needed to be healed quickly, and if their wings were damaged they couldn't fly. They have used so much carnomancy on their bodies that through the generations, their bodies adapted to this and created a self healing body. Carnomancy would be for the soldiers, who needed to get back into duty quicker. =